Silence
by Akai Naiya
Summary: Mello gives Matt the silent treatment, what will Matt do now that the blond won't talk to him. This one is short.I would appreciate it alot if you reviewed.All reviews accepted.Thanks to those who review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note. **

" Mello talk to me." Matt begged. Again.

Ever since Mello had come home only to find Matt sitting in front of his game instead of gathering information like he was told. Mello had been in bad mood. And now here the blond was giving Matt the silent treatment. Matt at first didn't care, but that was then and this is now. And to tell the truth it was a bitch not being able to hear Mello reply. But there were also good things about Mello not talking. First off Matt didn't have to listen to him bitch about Near or about the way his mouth tasted after he smoked or how Matt was incapable to do his work. But the down side to it was that Matt didn't get to hear Mello talk to him at nights and he just missed his voice.

" Mello talk to me, please." Matt walked over to the kitchen sink where the blond was leaning against the sink with a bar of chocolate in hand and a lazy look on his face. A look that Matt loved the most.

Still no reply.

Matt let out a breath and decided that it was no use. If Mello didn't want to talk then he wasn't going to.

Mello didn't ever do anything that he didn't want to do. Matt had learned that lesson the hard way.

Matt turned on one foot and exited the kitchen and stalked into the living room to play his game.

Mello watched as the redhead went into the living room. To play his stupid games no doubt. Maybe he should've destroyed the games all together, but so far the silent treatment was going pretty well. And anyway he wanted Matt to know who was in charge not to hate him. With a smug look on his face Mello exited the kitchen and headed towards their bedroom. Before Mello went into their bedroom he took a look at Matt who sat silently in the floor playing his game. He really didn't look like he was really enjoying it. From the way he was hitting the keys it looked more like a freaking job.

" _Good. Hope it feels like a job," _thought Mello happily to himself as he entered the bedroom.

Matt looked up from his game and looked up at a clock that hung on the wall that was behind the TV. The time he knew wasn't right it was like three hours off, if that was even possible. All Matt wanted was to make up With Mello. But no, Mello being the bitch that he is wouldn't allow that to happen; not until he thought that Matt learned his lesson. But there was one thing that Mello didn't count on and that was Matt deciding that he wasn't going to play second to him anymore.

Matt paused his game and stood up and stalked into the bedroom where he found the blond lounging on the bed with a bar of chocolate beside him and a book in his hand; which was an odd sight, considering that Matt never saw Mello read a thing in his life.

" Mello I understand that you aren't going to talk to me or speak to me and that is just fine I honestly could care less. So in advance I'm going to tell you that…" Matt took a dramatic pause. " I'm jacking all of your chocolate." Matt ended. Matt turned on his heels and exited the room. Mello got up and followed him into the kitchen. Matt opened the refrigerator and took out every bar of chocolate that he could find.

Matt turned around and let the chocolate fall to the floor. Mello watched as his precious Chocolate fall to the floor with a clatter.

" Matt you are so dead!" The blond yelled angry. Matt smiled.

" So now you talk." Remarked Matt satisfied.

" Oh so you wanted me to talk to you. Two can play at this game." the blond retorted with a gleam in his eyes that Matt would've thought was kind of cute if hadn't been for the death glare that he was giving Matt.

Matt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

" What are you talking about?" Questioned the redhead with a look of innocence on his face and with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that he knew Mello didn't like.

The blond smiled at the redhead and took a step towards him. Matt was beginning to wish that he hadn't resorted to _jacking Mello's chocolate. That wasn't a very good idea to say the least._

Matt tried to back away from the blond, but relentless to say, that that wish wasn't going to come true considering that behind Matt was a refrigerator and that there was no where else that he could go.

Mello backed Matt into the refrigerator and pinned him up against it.

" I think you know what comes next," Mello flashed Matt a half smiled that in Matt's mind resembled something evil.

" Oh do I?" Matt asked sarcastically.

Mello leaned forward and Matt breathed in the scent of Mello and of the leather that he was wearing. Matt tried to hold back his smile, but it was nearly impossible.

" Don't play stupid with me. You exactly what I mean." hissed Mello in Matt's ear.

Matt felt Mello's warm breath on the side of his neck.

" How am I supposed to know? What with you not talking to me any more." Mello pressed his body against Matt's.

" Matt, it was only a couple of days. Stop over reacting." Matt placed his hand on Mello's back and slid it all the way to his leather clad ass and stopped.

" Don't think that your getting off that easy." The blond stated. Matt smiled.

" Well then what's my punishment?" Matt asked with a toothy grin on his face.

Mello flashed Matt a full smile.

**Yeah the storie is short. Tell me how you did/didn't like it. Review.**


End file.
